Canada Tries Coffee
by PastaLovingIdjit
Summary: Title says it all. Just a short little one-shot about when Canada is first introduced to coffee via our hyperactive American. Fluffy, slightly-cracked chaos ensues and drags the whole FACE family back for a reunion. No pairings, a little USUK if you squint.


**Hey guys, authoress here with another one-shot for you lovelies! My friend inspired me to write this fic after seeing a post on tumbr about tea vs. coffee and then I was just like, 'I wonder what happened to Canada when he first tried coffee' and she was like, 'fanfic-go.'**

**T****his is the result so I hope you guys enjoy a little FACE family!**

Canada Tries Coffee

"Yo Canada you have to check this out!" America exclaimed. Canada sighed, knowing it was probably just the usual. America was always super-excited, even for the small things.

But something seemed different this time, maybe America had actually found something cool. "What is it this time?" he asked as he walked over to America. America shoved a cup of something at Canada. "Dude you have to try this!"

"What is it?" Canada asked as he peered at the muddy brown colored drink.

"It's called coffee man, it's totally awesome!"

"Coffee?" Canada repeated curiously. "Is it like tea from England's house?" America looked offended.

"What no it's none of that crap from England. It gives you tons of energy!" Canada looked unsure. He was always known for his quietness by the other nations, while America was the opposite. Coming from his naturally hyper-active brother, this coffee couldn't give someone that much more energy.

America looked at Canada expectantly. Canada sighed. "Fine I'll give it a try," he replied. "If nothing else than to shut you up for a little bit."

Canada drank the cup of coffee and then handed the empty cup back to America. He didn't feel any different than before. It tasted funny to him, he didn't know if he really liked it at all. "Are you sure this stuff works?" he asked. America nodded enthusiastically.

"Just give it a minute to kick in." A few seconds after America spoke Canada did begin to feel different. His whole body was suddenly a bit shaky and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He had never felt like this before. He looked at America for guidance and saw fear flicker in his brother's eyes. "Canada?" he asked warily as he took a small step back. "You okay?"

…

"You gave him _what_?" America winced at England's tone.

"I didn't think it was going to do _this_," America explained, trying to defend himself. England gave him an irritated look.

"I should have expected as much since you never think things through."

"Hey!"

"Why don't you save the lecturing for later," France interjected. "Right now we 'ave to 'elp our dear little Canada." America and England stared each other down for another moment before sighing and following the Frenchman's advice. America hated having to call the two over, especially England, but he hadn't known what else to do.

After drinking the coffee Canada had gone off the rails. He was racing all across America's place, talking a million words a second. His polar bear was clinging tightly to Canada for his life as he was sped around all over the place. America had never seen his brother with this much energy before.

America always noticed that Canada always seemed to fade away and be ignored by all the other countries when World Meetings were held. Even when they were kids, only America and France had been the only ones who could see Canada. America had been hoping that the coffee would help Canada out.

Now he had to find a way to stop his brother, if there was a way at all.

"So what can we do?" England asked aloud.

"I think the only thing we can do is wait until 'e gets it all out of 'is system," France concluded.

"Yeah and what are we going to do about him in the meantime?" England asked. "We can't just have him running amuck all over America's place." England turned to face America. "So 'hero' what do you think?" he asked sarcastically. America watched Canada.

Then he smiled.

"Doesn't it look like he's having a lot of fun?" he asked. England and France looked at him strangely. Then France understood the hidden message in his words and smiled.

"Ohohoho why yes it does. I don't think I've seen Canada like this since 'e was little."

"Well I suppose he looks like he's having fun," England admitted. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"I think I'm going to go join him!" America declared.

"You're going to bloody what?" England exclaimed. France just continued to smile.

"Just make sure you two are come home for dinner. I'll make you two something nice."

"Just what the bloody hell is going on here you two!" England exclaimed, completely lost. America gave him his trademark crazy grin.

"I'm the hero remember?" he reminded England. "And no one should be having more fun than the hero!" He didn't give England a chance to reply before running off after Canada, laughing like a madman. England watched him run off, still confused about what just happened.

"It's just like the old days," France reminisced. "Come on England," he said. "Come help me in the kitchen. Those kids are going to be hungry when they get back and you of all people should know how big America's appetite is." England nodded, suddenly feeling like an old man.

"Don't boss me around you twit," he retorted half-heartedly as he followed France.

America and Canada came back in just as dinner was being set. They were both laughing as they walked in, looking deadbeat. "Ohoho you're just in time," France said happily. "Dinner just came out." They all sat around the table and England watched as everyone ate.

America was of course under the impression that he could stuff his face and talk at the same time as he told England and France about everything he and Canada did that day. Canada ate quietly beside him, interjecting every so often. England smiled. France had been right. It was just like the old days. One big happy, extremely dysfunctional family.

"I'm never drinking coffee again," Canada complained.

"Oh come on it was so much fun!" America exclaimed. Canada shook his head resolutely.

"No way. I think I'll just stick to my maple syrup and pancakes thank you very much." America started laughing at Canada and everyone joined in. When had been the last time they'd all hung out like this? Probably not since America gained his independence. Why had they stopped?

Once dinner was over everyone helped out with the dishes and America said that they should all just sleep over since it was getting late. "I don't know," England said, ever the gentleman. "I don't want to impose anything on you." America shook his head.

"Don't be silly England!" he replied. "There are plenty of rooms, more than I know what to do with." That was quite true. America's colonial mansion was huge and sprawling, two whole halls dedicated to guest housing in the event that he had to entertain large numbers of people for more than a day.

"Yeah Angleterre don't be such a party-pooper," France added with a grin.

"It would be nice if you stayed," Canada added quietly. England looked around at everyone and sighed.

"Oh all right then," he said in defeat, though internally he was happy that they wanted him to stay.

"Yeah!" America exclaimed excitedly. "Canada you should totally sleep with me tonight," America said as he turned to Canada. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Um no offense but I'd really just like my own bed," Canada replied rolling his eyes at his twin.

"Don't worry," America assured him. "The room I'm talking about has two beds. One for you and one for me." Canada seemed to think on this for a moment before nodding his head. "Well alright then," Canada said with a smile.

"Why don't you run off to bed now?" France suggested. "You both look worn out." Canada nodded in agreement. America scratched the back of his head, smiling. "What, I don't need to go to sleep. I'm the hero remember, hero's don't need sleep!"

"Even heroes need to sleep once in a while," England reminded him. America looked at England strangely for a second before chuckling.

"Well when you put it that way then I _guess_ I can go. After all, the hero can't be falling asleep on the job!"

"Alright then, run off to bed then," France said. "We'll find our own rooms." America and Canada said goodnight and headed down a hallway.

After a glass of wine France told England that he was exhausted from all the cooking and was going to check on America and Canada before heading off to bed himself. "I'll come with you," England said. "I think I'm quite ready for bed as well."

Quietly the two tiptoed into America and Canada's room and looked inside. The two were sleeping on twin beds separated by a nightstand in the middle. Canada was sleeping quietly, his polar bear curled up against his chest. America was splayed out all over his bed, snoring quietly. His body was just a bit too big for the bed, causing his feet to dangle off the back.

"You know what England?" France whispered. "I think we finally did something right with those two." He sent a kiss off in Canada's direction before exiting the room.

England stood by the doorway, watching America sleep. He remembered when America was so small England could fit in that bed with him. America always used to wake up with nightmares and come and sleep with England for the night.

England's lips twitched into a smile. How he missed the days when America had depended so much on him. Now after America had claimed his independence, it always seemed that America was ahead of him and England just couldn't catch up. He walked over to America's side and smiled.

The thought didn't make him bitter at all, despite what others would think. Instead he was filled with a sense of pride and satisfaction, because no matter what America said or did, he'd always be England's little brother and he was proud that America had grown up the way he had.

He'd spent enough time ruling the world. He was quite ready to watch America's reign from the sidelines now with the other former empires. "Yes France," he whispered as he lightly kissed America's forehead.

"It seems I finally did something right."

**Aws I love the FACE family, they're so cute! Sorry if this was a little OC. I wrote this when I was just starting to get into Hetalia so the characterizations are a bit off, but oh well. **

**Hope ya liked it!**


End file.
